


Ice Cream

by CloudyWingless



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, AkuRoku - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Remake, Sad Ending, Short, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas remembers all the times he had with his boyfriend before he died. (summary is short, sweet, and to the point)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: Sooooo this got published in my old high school's literary magazine because gay is acceptable but my other story about a trans character apparently isn't. Alright, that's nice. But anyway, this story I wrote a hella long time ago, it was the first story that I ever wrote that made me feel like a true author. Soooo here it is! I used to be known for this story too.

I remember smiling and laughing with you. We sat on our usual hard wooden park bench. You handed me our usual blue ice cream. It was a sweet and salty treat after a hard day of school or a long day of playing video games over the summer.

I remember your spiky red hair and your deep hypnotic chuckle. I used to run my fingers through the soft spikes when I got bored at your house. When we sat on the park bench slurping up the frozen treat, you would tell some corny joke and I'd pretend it was funny while we laughed. Your laugh was like a sweet song that would not leave of my head.

I remember my tears when I got in a fight with my brother. I would run to you and you'd pull me close. Your big hands would stroke my messy blond hair. "Everything will be alright," you would say. Your voice was like a lullaby that soothed me. Then you would take me to get ice cream at the colorful ice cream stand.

I remember my first kiss was with you. We just finished our usual ice cream. It was 9 p.m. The stars twinkled above us and the moon shone bright. We were staring at each other for what felt like hours. I was lost in the vast sea of emerald that was your eyes. Suddenly you leaned in until we were mere centimeters apart. "I love you Roxas," you whispered sending chills down my back. Then you had pressed your lips against mine. The sea salt taste still lingers on my lips today. After that you kept whispering that you love me.

I remember our first date. You had made a lovely picnic for us.

"Take this," you said handing me your favorite jet black ring, "Wear it and I'll always be with you, protecting you." It was a plastic ring, but it was special. You placed it on my left ring finger.

"I heard there is a vein in this finger that runs to your heart," you smiled. I never took it off even to this day.

I remember that day you never met me after school at the bench. A few days passed but you never showed up. I thought you had abandoned me until I learned that you were missing. I had prayed to God every day for you to come back to me.

I remember the police walking up to my door. They had sorrow in their eyes. I was worried thinking my idiot brother was in trouble again.

They pulled out a picture and handed it to me. It was a picture of you and me at the beach on our fifth date. You had cut the picture into a heart shape and on the back it said 'Me and my boyfriend, Roxas' in red marker. There was blood on it too. I knew it was your blood.

"Are you Roxas?" I nodded, "We found your boyfriend. I'm so sorry, he's is dead. I'm so sorry." Tears filled my once hopeful blue eyes. I knew my family was listening to the conversation in the other room. I had closed the door and thanked them.

I felt my entire being tremble until I fell to my knees. Tears streamed from my eyes as I screamed your name.

I remember the pain. The pain of knowing that you will never be with me again. I'll never feel the warmth that would run through my veins every time we kissed. You would no longer be there to wipe away my tears.

I remember the day of your funeral. I was wearing your favorite sweatshirt that you had given to me. It was your favorite color, red. It had flames at the bottom too.

I walked up to your coffin which was open. Your stunning green eyes were closed. Your skin looked so pale. I began to cry again. I slowly grabbed your cold hand. I placed a soft kiss on your cold cheek wishing that fairy tales existed.

"Roxas," your mother's voice made me jump, "Axel wanted you to have this." She handed me your old, tattered blanket from when you were little. "He was always talking about marrying you and starting a family," she smiled hugging me then left.

I remember unraveling the blanket to reveal a box with a note. It said

_"Roxas,_

_you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so… Will you marry me? And whatever happens to me, I will always love you and be with you. Never forget that._

_Love, Axel'._

I had opened the box to show me a band of gold which was now my ring. I had placed it on the same finger as the black one and whispered "Yes". I took the good luck bracelet out of my pocket and carefully placed it around your stiff wrist. Then I let my tears dribble down my cheeks freely as silent sobs escaped my throat.

Now here I am sitting on our bench eating our ice cream. Whenever I'm here, I feel like you are still here, holding me, kissing me, telling me that you'll be back soon.

But Axel, you never said goodbye.

I love you…


End file.
